


How Come I Can Bring You To Your Knees?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Fights, Force Choking, Force Sensitivity, Force Use, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is a crack-shot, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kylo approves, Kylo's suspenders, M/M, Mind Reading, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force, like there is force choking death, though they come off in a less than sexy circumstance, vengeance, yeah I got them in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order's General Hux thinks that he has found the perfect planet for Starkiller Base 2.0, so he takes Kylo Ren and a dozen Stormtroopers to scout out the area. Unfortunately for him, the Resistance got there first. And they aren't happy with the man that destroyed the Hosnian system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Come I Can Bring You To Your Knees?

**Author's Note:**

> I lack the talent and energy to write a real intro or ending. I had the image of Hux being the best shot in the Galaxy and Kylo being like, dude, if I wasn't already secretly banging you I would definitely start banging you now.   
> May write a follow up when I don't have loads of work to do, and you bet it will involve the sexy removal of that stunning mesh crop top and braces gig.   
> Kylo get your shit together bro, Padme would be appalled at your unfashionable undergarments. 
> 
> 100% ignore the title. I suck at them and my only inspiration is the music I'm listening to today.   
> Enjoy brah

Kylo looked up sharply, grabbing Hux’s arm and pulling him back a few steps.

“Ren, get the hell off-”

“The Resistance are here. General Organa too.”

“What? How many?” Hux stopped resisting, placing one hand on his blaster and the other on Kylo’s arm, looking around the seemingly desolate planet.

His questions were answered by the sound of blaster fire taking out their dozen or so scouting Stormtroopers.

“Shit!” Hux cursed as he let Kylo pull him into the cover of the forest. They were a few hundred meters away from the ship and there were at least fifty Resistance fighters on high alert in their way.

_‘Hux. Trust me.’_

Hux was startled by the clarity of Kylo’s voice in his mind, ‘ _I would trust you more if you stopped invading my mind’_ he thought sharply.

_‘Oh yes, next time we’re faced with an army of Resistance soldiers a few feet away I’ll just yell my instructions instead.’_

_‘Well yelling would be just as effective, considering that I don’t take orders from you and don’t need your instruction.’_

Ren smirked, _‘Ah, see I was confused, I thought you enjoyed taking things from me, especially from the way you took my co-’_

 _‘Enough!’_  Hux glared at Kylo, ‘ _We need to get out of here and your childish remarks are not helping!’_

 _‘I did have a strategy before you started complaining.’_ Kylo sobered, _‘You have your blaster?’_

 _‘Of course I do.’_ Hux pulled the weapon out of its holster, tilting his head as he look at Kylo, _‘I know what you’re thinking; you take one side I take the other? Cover each other’s backs?’_

 _‘Precisely.’_ Kylo’s eyes sparkled.

‘ _Can you see how many are out there? Use the force?’_

_‘I can try to see into one of their minds. I can’t guarantee it will work, even the force has its limitations.’_

_‘How come you can invade my mind at all hours then?’_

Kylo returned his gaze to Hux, teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he considered his wording, ‘ _We… have a connection.’_

Hux raised his eyebrow in incredulity, ‘ _A connection?’_

Kylo’s face coloured slightly, ‘ _It’s difficult to explain. I can sense when my fami- when General Organa and Han Solo are near. I could sense that he was on Starkiller. It’s stronger with force users, but that doesn’t mean it’s weak with non-force users.’_

 _‘Is this your way of telling me that you care?’_ Hux smirked, but the words seemed gentle and hopeful in his mind, before the mocking tone was laced over the top.

‘ _I don’t care about my family, but I can still feel them.’_ He felt a quickly masked feeling of disappointment from Hux, so he added ‘ _It’s different with you.’_

The words seemed to placate Hux; not too sentimental, not too dismissive.

‘ _Good.’_ He though with finality, ‘ _But we’re still stuck on this god-forsaken planet out-numbered ten to one.’_

_‘Then let’s get a move on. The General probably knows that I’m here, but I doubt she’ll try to kill me; she’s foolish enough to think that I’m still the boy she once knew. You, however, have a huge target on your back, especially since it was your creation that destroyed their friends in the Hosnian system.’_

‘ _Fantastic.’_ He thought sarcastically, priming his blaster, ‘ _If I go down I’m taking you with me.’_

 _‘Wouldn’t have it any other way’_ Kylo thought, igniting his lightsaber and readying himself for battle.

With a last nod, the General and the Knight stepped out from the trees into the clearing where the resistance soldiers were moving the bodies of the fallen Stormtroopers. They stood side by side facing opposite directions, Hux expertly eliminating several soldiers with an accuracy that had made him the most skilled fighter at the Academy when he was younger. A few of the soldiers took cover in the trees that the pair had been in only moments before, but Hux’s aim was unparalleled. He killed them with ease. Beside him Kylo was using the force to shield them from blaster bolts, reversing their trajectory, felling the enemy with their own weapons. As Hux turned slightly to aim at a group of soldiers taking cover behind a boulder, he caught Kylo’s eye, a manic grin spreading across both their faces. Kylo couldn’t help but think that Hux looked breathtaking like this, in his element and in complete control.

They were halfway to the ship when a blaster bolt slammed into Hux’s thigh, sending him sprawling to the ground. Kylo felt it as though it was he who had been shot, not only a sharp pain in his leg, but also a deep agony in his chest. The general was losing blood below him, eyes fluttering as the colour drained from his face.

 Rage bubbled up inside of Kylo, flooding into his fingertips and he felt stronger than ever. With one fell swoop of his hands, the remaining Resistance troops were flung off their feet by a shockwave that shook the trees as though they were in a hurricane. He channelled all of his fury into the force, viciously choking those few who were attempting to scramble to their feet. Swinging his lightsaber, he cut down anyone in his path, even those defenceless on the floor.

Within seconds all were dead.

Kylo powered down his lightsaber, storming over to Hux who was fading in and out of consciousness. In a juxtaposition to his previous actions and the anger that boiled in his chest, he gently lifted Hux into his arms, carrying him bridal style the rest of the way to the ship.

The small ship had no med-bay, but did have cushioned benches meant for the officers that frequently used it. Kylo silently cursed the First Order’s lack of practicality as he placed Hux onto the bench. He tore off one his trouser braces, wrapping it around Hux’s leg as a tourniquet to reduce the bleeding.  

He knew that his mother would have called in reinforcements if she didn’t already have them planet-side. It seemed that the requirements for a new Resistance base and a new Starkiller base were identical.  Perhaps that could be useful information for the First Order. He hated to admit that what his father had taught him about piloting was useful to him, as he set off towards the Finalizer.


End file.
